This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,790 to Kubica et al discloses an iron-type golf club head with a heel portion, a toe portion and a front face arranged for impact with a golf ball. In one example, golf club heads such as shown in the Kubica et al patent may be designed so that their center of gravity is directly behind or near the golf ball impact zone, which may be located at the geometric center of the front face. The moment of inertia of a golf club head can be increased by positioning more weight in the heel and toe portions of the golf club head.